narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Forward
Techniques Alright, so many new ones are seen here. I have a few questions about some of them. First, what was Shikamaru using? It's called "Shadow Seizing", is that another translation for "Shadow Imitation"? Because it looks more like the "Shadow Sewing Technique" to me. Then, what about the second technique Kiba uses? Is that the yet unseen technique the third databook mentions?Norleon (talk) 10:06, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :Shikamaru's Jutsu - Yeah, it definetly was Imitation, Kiba's - not sure, but it looked awersome!--Omojuze (talk) 10:12, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, MS translation is out and it seems that Shikamaru's technique is a new one.Norleon (talk) 10:29, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Question, did Hinata actually use the Sixty-Four Palms, because we saw her reach Thirty-Two but I'm not sure if she got up to Sixty-Four or not.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:27, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yes, she performed the full move on the next page.Norleon (talk) 11:32, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::She stopped at 32 and then after reflecting back she went up to 64 and then gained a new resolve.Umishiru (talk) 11:33, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::Another question: Gamakichi, we sure that's him. I mean I know it's missing the scar so it's not Gamabunta, but at the same time the last time we saw Gamakichi, he wasn't that big.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:38, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Shrinking Technique--Elveonora (talk) 11:45, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::::But why not be Gamabunta-size during the Invasion of Pain?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:49, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Another technique opposite of shrinking or toads grow up very fast.--Salamancc (talk) 11:55, June 5, 2013 (UTC) "Because of reasons" Either because he didn't want to crush his father's skull by sitting that big on his head, or he just have grown more recently. After all, it's been seemingly months since invasion of Konoha. Also note the said technique is anime-only, so it's more of an excuse than explanation ;D--Elveonora (talk) 11:58, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Clean Up Ok already this page looks like it was designed by an epileptic monkey with it's head chopped off. It doesn't read well, it looks terrible (as terrible as a one paragraph summary can look anyway) and I'm pretty sure parts of it aren't even in English. Long story short, for a chapter that came out today, it does need a clean up.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:39, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :Lol'd, what's wrong with it? I think it's better than the poetry it tends to be.--Elveonora (talk) 12:50, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Lol i don't know. Maybe it's early and my cup of coffee hasn't kicked in yet. But it just doesn't feel right to me.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:54, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Yep. This time I'm not seeing "young man" 3 times in an article, so it's okay, right Cerez? ;D--Elveonora (talk) 13:12, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::Besides, you could always sit down and write it yourself, you know? (talk) 13:13, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Gamakichi Moving it into it's own section, instead of the techniques. Yes, it is Gamakichi. He doesn't seem to have the marks above his eyes in the picture we see, but the outfit, relevance to Gamabunta, and the black spiral-fire-esque thing on his chest is seen. I almost missed the last little bit until I was remembering the pic a second ago. --Taynio (talk) 13:02, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :Definitely Gamakichi, can't wait to see if he has anything new to show--Elveonora (talk) 13:14, June 5, 2013 (UTC)